Go big or go home
by loneghost13
Summary: Keith and Pidge make a wager on who would win in a fight against each other. Takes place during Season 1, between Episode 6 "Taking flight" and Episode 7 "Return to the Balmera".


**A/N: **For Soulsilver, the sweet anon who kindly shared with me their idea two months ago, I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish the fic, which to be honest is the longest one I have ever written… Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and for giving me the chance to write your story.

Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Keith gripped the hilt of his bayard and lunged at the robot, which quickly stepped back and blocked his attack with its sword, sparks flying from the contact between the two blades. Switching his bayard from one hand to the other, the boy dodged the blow that was directed to his neck and swung the bayard towards the robot's chest plate, disintegrating the robot into hundreds of small holographic pieces.

As he leaned back against one the training deck's walls, Keith reverted his bayard to its original form and wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, that poor robot sure should have known better than to fight against you." joked a voice next to him and he turned his head, seeing it was Pidge.

The girl waved her hand at him and approached him.

"Not that I'm saying it didn't put up a good fight." she continued in a thoughtful tone. "After all, it did kick our asses the first time, though I would blame that more to our inability to work together as a team than a lack of fighting skills."

"Yeah, I guess…" the boy said hesitantly and leaned off the wall. "How long have you been here?"

"Not much, a couple of minutes or so." Pidge answered with a shrug. "Why, you don't like people watching you train?" the girl asked in return and looked at him with curiosity.

"No, I just don't like people watching me in general." Keith told her in a defensive tone, storing his bayard in one of his utility belt's pouches. "Besides, what I do in my free time it's nobody's business." he added and bent down to pick his jacket from the floor, shoving his arms through the sleeves.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm somebody, you know." replied the girl matter-of-factly, pushing her glasses back up.

The boy snorted and finished putting on the jacket.

"Whatever you say." he said with a roll of his eyes and headed for the training deck's door. "See you later, Pidge."

"Bye, Keith." she told him and then added. "By the way, if anyone asks you, tell them that I will be here in the training deck practicing some of the martial arts moves Lance taught me yesterday."

"Sure, no pro… Wait, what?" the boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "Are you telling me that you asked Lance, of all people, to teach you martial arts?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Pidge huffed and crossed her arms.

"Actually, it was he who offered to teach me in the first place, but whatever. And even if I did, what about it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't take you for a training person, that's all." Keith lied and approached her, crossing his arms as well.

"Oh really? And what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that you are always stuck in the Green Lion's hangar doing computer nerd stuff and building some tech, or the fact that I have never seen you actually training…" he pointed out.

"So you just assumed that I don't train because I'm a nerd?" the girl inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I meant…" the boy tried to say, but Pidge interrupted him.

"Because, for the record, I do also train, aside of those 'nerdy' things you mentioned." she replied, scowling at him. "Heck, I bet I could beat you in a fight if it came down to it, Mullet."

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you try." he answered back, staring into her brown eyes with an annoyed expression.

"Is that a challenge to fight, Keith?" the girl asked in a defiant tone, lifting her chin so she was at eye level with him.

"Depends… On how much you are willing to risk." Keith told her, taking a step closer.

"I see… And what exactly are we wagering here?"

"Hm, let's see…" the boy pretended to think.

After a moment, he looked back at her with a challenging expression in his dark eyes.

"Okay, I got it. If I win… You won't use your laptop nor any electronic device for twenty-four hours."

The girl gaped at him, her eyes widening in shock.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, yes I would." he assured her, smirking playfully. "That's what you get for calling me Mullet, Nerd."

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh…" said Pidge, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "Alright then, if you win I won't use any technology for an entire day, but if I win… I get to ride on your shoulders all day. Deal?" she asked, holding out her right hand.

"Deal." he answered confidently and shook it. "See you tomorrow morning at the training deck."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

The next morning, Keith got up earlier than usual and after changing into his Paladin armor he went to the training deck, thinking that Pidge wouldn't be awake at such an early hour, being the night owl he knew she was. To his surprise, the girl was already there waiting for him, also in her Paladin armor.

"Alright." said the boy and put on his helmet. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." she agreed and summoned her bayard. "By the way, I hope you won't be too angry at me when I defeat you, you know."

"Oh, don't worry about that." he told her with a smirk and raised his sword, taking a fighting stance. "It's you who will be angry at me."

Pidge narrowed her eyes and pointed her bayard at him, but before she had time to shoot Keith rushed towards her, swinging his sword to the left. On instinct the girl rolled to the right and threw her grappling hook at the boy, who somehow managed to block it with his shield, his arms trembling with the effort.

Clenching her teeth, she charged and tried to strike him in the chest with the blade of her bayard, letting out a scream of rage. However, this time Keith was quicker than her and deflected the blow with his bayard, sending her staggering and almost knocking her bayard out of her hand.

Another swing of the sword and Pidge lost her balance, dropping to her knees. Towering over her, Keith stood there with his sword raised, a triumphant look on his tired face.

"The fight is over. I win."

Despite the circumstances, a hint of a smile appeared on the girl's face.

"No. I win."

And before he could react Pidge reached forward and pressed her bayard to his side, just above his hips. Instantly an electric shock emerged from the bayard and jolted through his body, knocking the boy down. Grunting in pain, Keith clutched his left side and looked at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did you just…?"

"Defeat you? Yeah, I did." she answered with a self-satisfied smirk and patted him lightly on the back. "But don't worry about it, I promise I won't tell Lance."

"That's not the point, Pidge. You shocked me!" he angrily accused her and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be so dramatic. It was only a slight shock."

"A slight… Okay, you know what, never mind." muttered the boy and begrudgingly let Pidge place one of his arms around her shoulders to help him stand up. "By the way, before I become your mount for the day, can you at least let me change into my normal clothes?"

"Sure, I was going to do the same. These armors are kinda heavy and I don't wanna hurt you by making you carry that extra weight on your back." she said a bit concernedly.

"You mean more than you have already hurt me? How considerate of you…" Keith replied sarcastically and the girl glared at him.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way to do it?"

"Of course it is. I used to do this with my brother Matt since I was ten." Pidge assured him. "Now turn around and squat down so I can hop on."

"…Fine." the boy sighed and did as he was told, wincing a bit when she accidentally kicked him in the ribs with one of her toes. "Auch."

"Sorry… Just hold on a second… Okay, I think you can lift me now."

After making sure Pidge was stable and securely sitting on his shoulders, Keith put his hands on her shins for support and slowly stood up, feeling her rest her chin on top of his head.

"Everything okay up there, Pidge?"

"Yep. I'm just taking a moment to admire the view."

"The view?" he asked confusedly and felt her nod her head against his head.

"Yeah, it all seems so different from up here. It's… nice."

"Uh-huh…" the boy muttered in a thoughtful tone and started walking down the hall, while she absently played with the ends of his black hair.

For a while none of them said anything, until Keith suddenly let out a chuckle. Frowning a bit, the girl slightly tugged his hair to get his attention.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." answered the boy and smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see his face. "I was just thinking that maybe after this day is over, if you ever want, you know…"

"A ride?" Pidge finished for him and Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah. Just know that you can always come to me, okay?"

The girl smiled contentedly and discreetly turned her head so she could press her cheek against his hair, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Since I couldn't write anything for Pidge's birthday, I hope I'll manage to publish at least one prompt for the Kidge Week, so see you all next week! As you all know, I'm always open to requests, ideas, suggestions for prompts, whatever you want me to write, so just leave a comment or PM me.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
